


Love Maze

by Nicki_7_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicki_7_13/pseuds/Nicki_7_13
Summary: What would Happen if James couldn't have kids and they needed help? what if Sirius had Harry that night? what if Voldemort didn't exist? What if Dumbledore was the bad guy all along? What if there were no muggleborns and no pure bloods just witches and wizards and traditional and non traditional. What would happen if Hogwarts wasn't a bording school but a regular school but magical? Do you wonder well lets find out together
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and it will be totally AU I am trying something different and trying something you might not have read. I haven't written in awhile so I hope you like it and the only ships that are set in stone are the ones that are said, if you have one you want to see then leave them, but please try to make them non cannon but if you want cannon tell me why. This story is something I have been wanting to write for awhile but haven't had to motivation and I am trying to find it now.

Halloween for Sirius Black used to mean going to parties with is boyfriend or going to his brother’s house, or his best friends house, this year though it meant watching a 3-month-old baby. Looking down at the baby he could not help but smile at the sleeping baby, the little chubby baby. His mom and dad went to spend some time with her sister, but this little guy could not go because he was sick.

Sirius still could not believe that this little kid was in his life and the role he helped bring this kid into the world. When his best friend had come to him and asked him for his help at first he wanted to say no, but then he got to thinking about it and wanted to help the man who was like a brother to him. 

James Potter had gotten sick when he was a teenager and had to take medicine and because of the medicine he could not have kids. Lily did not really care at the time because she did not want kids then. Years later Lily and James were married and wanted kids they went to the only person they could think ok Sirius. That conversation was one of the hardest, and honest they had ever had.

Flashback

Sirius heard someone appropriate into the foyer of his home, he walked into it and saw James and Lily Potter standing there. He smiled and walked up to them and hugged James and then Lily “what are you guys doing here” he asked both. James looked at Lily and then Sirius “we need to talk to you about something” he said softly. 

Sirius knew it was something serious because James would always smile when he talked but this time there was no hint of a smile. He led them into the living room and told them to sit down. When they were all comfortable he waited for them to start talking, he was known for being always funny, crazy, and a joker, and he was but he was also smart and knew when it was time to be serious and he wasn’t Lord Black for a reason.

James grabbed Lily’s hand and looked at his best friend and took a deep breath and got ready to say something that would change everything. “You know that when I was a teenager, I got sick and because of medicine I took that left me sterile” his face got sad at that fact. Lily squeezed his hand because she knew that hurt him even to this day. 

Sirius just nodded his head, James continued “me and Lily were ok with it because at the time we were young and kids wasn’t a problem, even when we first got married kids wasn’t in our minds”. This time he stopped and asked for something to drink, Sirius asked the house elf to bring some butterbeer. James got his drink and took a sip to think about what he will say next.

“Now though kids are something we want but sadly I can’t give her any” he said sadly. Lily squeezed his hand again and took over for him because she knew it was hard to talk about. “We went to a healer at St Mungo’s and they said we would have to get someone closely related to James to help us have a baby”. 

Sirius looked at his friends not fully understanding what they wanted him to do “what do you want me to help you with” he asked. Lily looked at Sirius and said with as much confidence as she could “you would give your sperm and then apart of your magic, and then they would take my egg and put the sperm and the magic in it and then when it takes put that inside me and I would become pregnant”. 

Sirius just looked at both his friends understanding they wanted him to give them a kid, granted he wanted kids but being gay there was no way you could have kids. “I understand that but one how am I the closest relative to James” he asked? Lily smiled slightly “James mother was your mother’s sister no one knew because they didn’t talk, we found the Potter family tapestry and saw your family on there”. 

Sirius was shocked he didn’t know that his best friend was his cousin all along, but then again he didn’t really know to much about his mom’s family “I didn’t know I haven’t looked at the black family tapestry ever, plus my mother never talked about her family” he said. “My second problem is how would we work this out, because if I help, he will be a Black so by magic I would have to be the father” he said. James nodded his head “we talked about it and we don’t want to take that away from you, I would adopt him the Potter line isn’t as strict as your family is” he said looking at his best friend. 

Lily looked at both and knew she had to explain better because she loved both men, but they could not explain some things that well. “What would happen would be you would be the biological father and his last name would be Black” she said. She took a deep breath “James would adopt him at Gringotts and make him the Potter heir and then he would add Potter so his name would be Potter Black” she looked at James. 

She knew she had to explain it to James because even though his parents taught him things, they did not teach him about things like this, they were every nontraditional just like the Potters always have been. “Black will be the legal last name because Sirius’s blood and magic will flow trough the baby” she took a deep breath. 

“James your family has never cared for tradition” she saw James nod his head. She knew James understood because they had talked about it. She turned to Sirius to see his face; she would be lying if she said she was not nervous about what he would say. Lily wanted a kid more than anything, she was hoping that Sirius would say yes.

Sirius was sitting there thinking about what he was just told, one hand he would get to help his best friend and become a father. On the other hand, it would mean he would have more responsibilities and the complications would have to be worked out. Looking at the hope in both of his friends eyes he knew that he had to help. He smiled at them “of course I will help out, I’m not sure if I will be a good father, I do know that James will and Lily you will be a good mother” he said with a smile.

Lily smiled a bright smile “Sirius you will be an amazing father don’t sell yourself short, we will go as soon as possible to get this done” she got up and smiled and hugged Sirius. They hugged when they got back into the foyer and Lily told him that she would make the appointment and she would tell him when and where to be at, and they were off.

End Flashback

Sirius still could not believe that this little boy was in his life, Harrison James Potter Black. He had Sirius’s black curly hair and tan skin and Lily’s emerald green eyes; Sirius knew that other then Lily’s eyes he would look just like him. James was ecstatic when Harry was born, the funny thing was people thought that James and Sirius were brothers because they look so much alike. 

Sirius was thought out of his thoughts with the sound of his floo going off, he walked out of the living room and into the foyer and saw his boyfriend wiping off the soot. He smiled and ran up and hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Hey Remus, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to that full moon ritual with your sister tonight” he said with a smile. Remus smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck “I was but she got sick, she ate something bad, so I decided to spend the time with you and Harry” he said with a smile.

Sirius smiled and pulled back and grabbed his hand and walked Remus into the living room where Harry was sleeping in the bassinet. Remus smiled down at the baby “even sleeping he looks like a mini you it is crazy” he said with a smile. Sirius laughed quietly and nodded his head; they went to sit on the couch and cuddled up together to watch a movie.

“Will James and Lily come back tonight and pick Harry up tonight or will it be tomorrow” Remus asked. Sirius laughed “They will pick him up next Sunday, it gives them time to just be together and gives me and him time”. Remus could see the light in Sirius’s eyes when he was talking about Harry. How a little boy could fill up his heart and soul so fully was beyond Remus, do not get him wrong he knew that Sirius loved him, but there was a difference between the love of a spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend and a kid. 

By the time the movie was over they were tired so Sirius picked up Harry and took the little baby to his room and put him in his crib and kissed his little cheek “goodnight Harry I love you and sweet dreams” he said as he put the little snitch blanket over him. Remus smiled and gave little Harry a kiss on his cheek and said goodnight. They walked into the master bedroom and got ready for bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Remus gets woken up by the floo going off, he looks over and see’s Sirius is not there, so he figures he is getting Harry. He walks by the room and see’s Sirius getting Harry dressed. “I am going to see who is calling” he said as he walked by the room. When he got there, he saw an aruror in the fireplace, he knelt and answered the call, he could feel Sirius and Harry come into the room.

The auror asked could he come through he had something to talk about, Remus nodded his head and got up and stepped back to wait. When the auror stepped out he walked up to where Remus was standing beside Sirius. “I am sorry to be here this early, but I have some news that I didn’t want to wait to inform you about” he said.

“First of all, my name is Devin Park, I have come here to inform you about some information about a James and Lily Potter” he said. Remus took Sirius’s hand and held on tight he just knew that something had happened. “Last night around 11pm James and Lily Potter were driving, and they got hit by a car, they were taken to St Mungo’s, but it was to late, I am so sorry” he said. Sirius and Remus just stood there in shock not knowing what to do “Thank you for telling us, we will get everything situated” Remus said. The Aruor nodded his head “Vernon and Petunia have asked if they could be responsible for Lily, they gave us this to give to you” he handed Remus a piece of paper and took his leave.

Remus and Sirius went into the living room, Sirius set Harry down so he could play with his toys. Sirius looked at Harry “What are we going to do now, I wasn’t supposed to raise him alone they were supposed to be here too” he said as he started to cry. Remus grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him tight and they both cried.

After a bit Remus pulled Sirius back and wiped his tears “We will call Lily’s sister and set things up and then bury them in the potter vault” Remus said sadly. “We will then go to Gringotts and read James and Lily’s will” he said while looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded his head and closed his eyes; he knew he had been strong because he had a son to take care of.

Before they knew it the funeral of James and Lily had passed, and Vernon and Petunia had asked to keep in touch cause they wanted to stay in their nephew’s life. They had made it to Gringotts and were sitting in an office waiting for the Potter’s wills to be read. A goblin had gone to get it, when he came back, he handed it to the Potters accountant. He opened the will and started reading.

The Last Will of James and Lily Potter

We James and Lily Potter being of sound mind and body do declare everything in this will to be valid and true so mote it be. Please follow these instructions to the letter

To Sirius we leave you Harry he is your biological son so of course we leave you him. I James Harrison Potter make Sirius Orion Black Lord Potter in my place, until he decides to give it to Harry. Please show Harry how to be a proper Lord, oh and please make the Potter name mean something again, I know my parents made it a laughingstock.

To Remus we leave you 500,000Galleons and the empty shop at diaogon ally for you to do whatever you want. Please live your dream of opening a bookstore with a café and move in with Sirius already we know you both want to. He will need someone to help raise Harry.

To Vernon and Petunia Dursley we leave you 50,000pds and our love, thank you for accepting and supporting us. Please stay in Harry’s life you know Lily better then anyone and can tell Harry all about his mother. Also, Harry needs to know he has an aunt and uncle and cousin who love him. 

To Harrison James Potter Black, our beloved Harry we love you very much just know that, and we are sorry we will not get to see you grow up. You have a wonderful father who will love you and will tell you all about us. Harry you will be an amazing man and will make us very proud, never think you must live up to anything. You will always make us proud no matter what you do or who you love, always remember that.

That is the last will of James and Lily Potter Please remember do not mourn for us, we are at peace and will be looking down upon you with love. Take our memories and live your lives and smile and be happy, we love you always.

James Harrison Potter 

&  
Lily Amelia Evans Potter

Leaving Gringotts Sirius and Remus didn’t fully know what to do, Remus wanted to check out the place that James had left him and to see how small it actually was, cause knowing James small to him and small to Remus are two totally different things. They walked down the Ally and walked up to the building that James said and Remus knew he was right this was James idea of small.

Sirius laughed “well babe your idea of a small bookstore and café have to be figured out now” he said. Remus rolled his eyes the building was two stories with a big balcony on the second floor big enough to set 6 tables. Walking in it was huge too and there were bookcases already, the second floor was just as big as the first floor.

Remus smiled “I can put the books down here and chairs and couches down here and upstairs I can make the café, but people can come down here and drink to I can set some chairs outside for people to sit also” he said with excitement.

Sirius smiled watching his boyfriend walk around figuring out where to put everything, this was his dream. They had flourish and blots but that place was just to buy books and go, there was no place to buy a book and read it while you drink a coffee, or just read a book and drink a coffee. 

While they were standing there someone cleared their throat Sirius turned around, he knew Remus was to busy. He was two blonds standing there a woman and a man the woman was holding a baby. “How may I help you’ he said with a smile, he did not know who they were, but he had an idea who the guy was.

The man walked up and smiled “hello my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy we were passing by and couldn’t help but overhear you were planning on opening something” he said. Sirius smiled and nodded his head “yes my boyfriend is planning on opening a bookstore and café” he smiled as he said it.

He called his boyfriend over and Remus came running over “My name is Sirius Black, and this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin and my son Harrison Black” he said with a smile. Lucius smiled and held out his hand and Sirius shook it. “My wife is an interior designer if you need help Remus she would love to, she is looking to get back into it with our son Draco now old enough to be out of the house” he said with a smile.

Remus smiled a big smile and nodded his head “oh that would be wonderful I have no idea about that stuff, Sirius is the one who handles that” he said with a laugh. “He is always busy with work and will be busier with adding the Potter’s companies with the Black’s” Remus said. Remus smiled a big smile and nodded his head “oh that would be wonderful I have no idea about that stuff, Sirius is the one who handles that” he said with a laugh. “He is always busy with work and will be busier with adding the Potter’s companies with the Black’s” Remus said. 

Lucius nodded his head “I heard about that I am sorry to hear about your friend’s death” Lucius said. Sirius nodded his head “Thank you for that, it is now time to move on like they wanted to, I just have to figure out how to move the Potter’s companies back to the traditional world and make their name in good standing again” Sirius said.

Lucius nodded his head “if you need any help with that, I would be more then happy to help” he offered. Sirius smiled and agreed and they both said they would meet on Thursday to go over things and to see where they could start. Remus and Narcissa agreed to meet Monday to go over things, Remus said he would bring Harry.

Before Remus knew it the opening of The Lily Pad was happening, he named it that cause this wasn’t only his dream Lily wanted to do this with him and this was the name that they both wanted so he wanted to honor his friend. Narcissa made this place so amazing, there were so many books and the couches were so comfortable. The tables where a dark wood, the colors of everything was emerald green and a bit of blue and white.

The café was painted white with green and blue pictures around it and the dark wood tables where up here too. You order at a counter upstairs and when you get your order you can sit anywhere you want. You can buy the book or just read it, if you don’t get done reading the book there is a bookmark on the table that you will put your name and put it in the book and it will magically save your place and disappear until you pick up the book again.

Remus made sure to invite as many people so they could see Narcissa’s work, she had already had people asking for her to decorate places for them. Sitting in of the chairs was Sirius holding Harry watching all the people coming into the store. The smile on Sirius’s face was blinding sometimes, he knew his boyfriend was proud of him.

Sirius for his part could not quit smiling watching all the people coming in and out of Remus’s café’ and he would hear them say how much they loved it. Sirius also had a lot to be happy about with Luciu’s help he has been able to move some of the Potters companies to things that are more traditional and getting rid of things that they did not need. The Potter name in the business world had been getting better and Sirius was happy about that. 

If someone would have told him that he would be friends with a Slytherin he would have laughed at you. The funny thing is before meeting James he had no problems with Slytherin, his family had a rich history with that house. He does not hate the fact he met James because James changed his life for the better. He did hate that he wanted to be friends with James so much he forgot who he was. It took Lily talking to James and James talking to him and then him spending the summer at home with his family to remind him who he was. 

Even though it turned out that they were very different they were still best friends, James also changed a bit along the way. Looking back, he now understood why whenever James mom met him, she got nervous and never fully got to know him, she would always keep her distance. He looked at his son and Harry were looking around at all the people at almost 9 months old Harry was a handful and he was looking like a little clone of Sirius. 

Before they knew it, Harry’s birthday was today, they were not having a big party Vernon and Petunia were bringing Dudley over and Lucius and Narcissa was bringing Draco, they were also brining Blaze. Remus was also bringing his niece Hermione; they did not really want a lot of people just a small little get together.

Remus was getting everything together while Sirius was getting Harry into his outfit and fixing his hair, the boy had hair just like Sirius. His hair was curly and pitch black, Sirius let it go because Harry did not have a ton of it. When Harry was dressed and ready, they went downstairs and outside and saw that everyone was there.

Sirius put Harry down beside the kids, Harry went straight to Draco and sat beside him. The kids were playing with Sirius and Blaise’s dad, Vernon and Lucius on the toys that where there. While Remus, Petunia, and Narcissa where talking about random things, they were also laughing and watching the kids playing.

“So, Remus how has it been living with Sirius and Harry” Narcissa asks with a laugh. Remus laughed “it is fun but challenging sometimes, Harry is walking so he has decided that running everywhere is the thing to do” he said with a laugh. Petunia laughed “Dudders was like that too, we couldn’t stop him from running, Lily did it to so both kids take after her I guess” she said with a laugh. 

Remus smiled softly “Yea he loves to run, and he loves to talk half the time we can’t understand him but its to cute”. They talked about the kids and made plans to get the kids together more. “So, I have never seen Hermione anywhere, do her parents live far away” Narcissa asks. Remus shakes his head sadly “my sister has been sick for 6 months and her husband left her when Hermione was 3 months old” he said sadly.

“Rena moved in with us 4 months ago and got sick not long after she moved in here with us, we have been getting used to having two kids around and helping my sister” he said. They looked at him and Narcissa asked “will she be ok, and if she isn’t what will happen to Hermione”. Remus watching Hermione playing “she won’t get better they gave her 2 months to live, and she has already set everything up” he said.

“Since me and Sirius got married last month and I adopted Harry, she has put in her will that we will get Hermione and we are to raise her as our own” he said with sadness. They said how sorry they were that he was losing his sister. They talked about other things to get the mood back up.

They ate some food and then let Harry open his gifts, well they let him finish and Sirius started it. After the gifts they had cake and all the kids got cake all over them, everyone took a ton of pictures so one day they would have so many blackmail pictures.

At the end of the day after everyone had gone home and Harry and Hermione were in their rooms asleep and Remus had checked on Rena he had gotten into bed with Sirius. He cuddled up to his husband he still could not believe that he was married but they had been dating for years and he guesses that was the natural progression of things.

Today has been a great day and I know Harry had fun; I am glad he has these friends around him Remus thought. “What are you thinking so hard about love” Sirius asked. Remus looked up and smiled “how much fun Harry had today and how happy I am that he has all these great people in his life” he said with a smile. Sirius smiled and agreed and leaned down and kissed his husband’s lips softly and they drifted off to sleep. Ready for a new day to start with a 1-year old son, and, they were happy to have her but sad how they were getting her a 1-and-a-half-year-old daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has liked it and commented and bookmarked it and gave it kudo's it means a lot to me. please keep it coming and if you have an idea about who should be with who please leave it in the comments, again no one is out of question...well expect for who is already spoken for. I will now tell you starting here this is going to an AU, I hope it will be something vastly different then what you have read. 
> 
> I shouldn't have to put this but sadly I am I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, I just play with them, If I owned them well Draco and Harry would be married and Ginny would be sad cause she didn't get Harry. Now that we have the disclaimer over Lets get on this this story.

Before Sirius and Remus knew it seven years had passed Harry and Hermione where both seven and running them up the wall. It was more Remus then Sirius during the week because Sirius was working. Remus had his store but with how busy it always was he hired a manager who worked so he only had to go in occasionally. During the weekend was when the kids got to drive Sirius up the wall.

Speaking of the weekend this weekend was the weekend that the little family had to go to Malfoy Manor. Draco had not seen his best friend in two weeks and was having a fit Narcissa said, so both parents decided to have a get together. Telling Harry that he would see Draco Saturday made the boy so happy he was practically bouncing off the walls all day.

Saturday came before they knew it, they did not have to do much to get Harry up really all they had to do was say it was the day he was going to see Draco. He was up and, in the shower, and dressed before anyone knew it. Hermione was slower to get ready that day just to annoy Harry, it always amazed Sirius how much they acted like siblings.

Remus took Harry while Sirius took Hermione and they were off to Malfoy Manor in a flash. Stepping out of the fire in Malfoy manor right when Remus let Harry there was a streak of white that ran and jumped on his son. Remus just laughed and walked over to Narcissa and hugged her lightly and then turned around to see both boys in a tight hug. All you saw was Harry’s black hair and a bit of Draco’s blond hair, well it was more platinum hair.

“Thank goodness you are here, all I heard all morning was when will Harry be here mum, I need my best friend mum” Narcissa said with a laugh. Remus laughed to and told her how Harry was pretty much the same way. Sirius and Hermione came not long after, Sirius walked over the Remus and Narcissa and hugged her. Hermione waited for the hug to end, when it did, she got attacked with a hug to and she just laughed and hugged Draco too.

Draco took them outside to play because he did not want to hear the boring adults talk about boring adult stuff. When he became an adult and married Harry they would not talk about boring stuff. Draco did not understand about marriage that young his mom just said that she was married to her best friend. Harry was his best friend, so he was going to marry his best friend. He and Harry had already talked about it and Harry had agreed to it so that was that.

They played outside for a bit and then got tired and went into the house to find the adults to see if they were still talking about boring stuff. Walking into the living room the kids heard them talking about Hogwarts. The kids got excited knowing they would be going there when they got older.

Lucius saw the kids enter and changed the subject fast from Hogwarts, the kids did not need to know about the horrible stuff that was happening. Harry especially did not need to know right now. Everyone wanted to keep him in the dark for as long as possible, not to hurt him but to keep him as innocent as possible for as long as they could.

It was time to say goodbye and Harry and Draco were holding onto each other for dear life “no you can’t take my best friend from me, its been forever since I saw him” Draco said. Harry was just as dramatic saying how he would die if he went another two weeks without seeing his Draco. Everyone was rolling their eyes with these two, they did this every single time when they got together. “So, who is staying where this time” Remus said with a laugh while looking at the other adults. Narcissa agreed that Draco could spend the night with Harry, Draco hearing that jumped for joy and dragged Harry with him to his room to pick out clothes.

Sunday night when Sirius dropped of a crying Draco, Narcissa looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow “He didn’t want to leave Harry, this is what happened” Sirius said with an eyeroll. Narcissa laughed and took Draco in her arms softly and said goodnight and took him to his room where he fell asleep.

Time went on birthdays came and went, Harry and Hermione grew up 8 years old saw Hermione making new friends that was not Draco. She had met Pansy Parkinson at Diagon ally, and they became fast friends, then she got introduced to Daphne Greengrass and soon they became her best friends.

Eight also saw Harry and Draco becoming best friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Both Harry and Hermione both had different friends, so they were always doing separate things on the weekend, Sirius usually went with Harry while Remus went with Hermione. Even though both kids did separate things they were still very close.

Another change was Hermione asked how come her last name was Granger and not Black like everyone else’s. Remus and Sirius sat her down and explained it to her, she told them where she loved her bio mom, she did not hold any ties to the last name she had. She told them her parents where them and she wanted to be a black, the smiled and promised they would make it official as soon as they could

Two weeks later the little family made their way to Gringotts and made the adoption final. Hermione’s name was now Hermione Jane Black, they kept Jane cause her mother named her Jane. Her looks did not change to much her hair got a bit darker, so it was chocolate brown now and it was bushy, and the curls sat better. Her eyes were still brown, and her skin was tan like Sirius, she was a perfect mix of Remus and Sirius.

Nine years old saw Hermione and Harry get into their first big fight that lasted a month and Sirius and Remus had no idea how to get them to talk for that whole month. Not even their friends could get them to talk to each other. No one knew what happened, everything was fine the day before and then when Sirius got up, he heard yelling. When he walked into the kitchen both his kids were screaming at each other. Remus was trying to keep both kids apart, Sirius grabbed Harry and dragged him away.

Neither kid would talk and say what happened they just ignored each other fully and would only talk to Remus and Sirius. Life was hard for that month that Harry and Hermione did not talk to each other. The adults did not know if the kids had told their friends cause neither of their friends were talking.

Finally, after a month Sirius had gotten tired of it and sat both kids down and yelled at them and told them to short things out or they would not see their friends for 3 months at all. That seemed to do something, and they talked. Come to find out Hermione said something to Harry that he did not like and found offensive. Neither one would say what was said but Hermione said sorry and Harry said he forgave her but there was always something different about when they were together. You could see the change just a bit, Harry would shy away from Hermione and not get to close, Hermione for her part would read the magazines Pansy or Daphne would send to her more.

Harry spent more time reading books, he said he wanted to be the best wizard he could be. If he was not reading books he was writing or flooing Draco, Blaise, or Theo, or going to their houses. Remus and Sirius were watching their kids drift further apart and they did not know why.

When Hermione was going to turn ten Sirius had about enough of the kids acting like they had. Hermione wanted to go and spend the weekend with Pansy, and Harry wanted to see Draco. Sirius and Remus said no and told them to sit down in the living room they had to talk.

Remus looked at both kids “ok this is getting out of hand, you both said sorry but yet you still ignore each other” he said. Both kids just looked away Sirius got mad and yelled “look at your father when he is talking to you” both kids were startled cause their papa had never yelled before. They looked up to Remus in shock and scared of Sirius yelling at them again, Sirius stood beside Remus with his arms crossed.

Remus shook his head knowing Sirius hated yelling, but he had to do something, and he was tired of it. “Look we are going to get to the bottom of this once and for all” he said. “you might have thought you fooled us back then, but we knew, this time though its over” he said with attitude.

Remus looked at the kids giving them a minute to understand that they had better talk this time. “Ok now enough, you will tell us what was said that made you both start acting like this and we will figure out how to get over it” he said. Sirius knew that the kids wouldn’t say anything unless they were pushed “You had better talk this time, because if you don’t there will be no seeing your friends for the rest of the year” Sirius said.

Harry and Hermione gulped they knew their papa meant business Hermione looked at both of her fathers before putting her head down. She said in a soft voice “I told Harry that him marrying Draco was stupid because boys can’t marry boys just because they are friend, Draco will find another friend to marry”. Sirius and Remus looked at her and shook their heads, they knew how the friendship between the two boys was strong. 

“Harry got quiet and said I didn’t know what I was talking about” she said. Hermione continued with her head down ashamed about what would come next. “I told him yes I do because I am smarter and prettier than him, and I think Draco and Daphne will get married, because you are ugly and a loser” she said.

Sirius and Remus looked at Hermione in shock not fully understanding what was going through her head at the time but allowing her to speak. She didn’t say anything else her head was down. “Is there anything else Hermione or are you done” Sirius asked her. Hermione said she was done, Sirius looked at his son and saw the tears treatning to fall.

Sirius walked up to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug he knew that Harry was sensitive. People though Harry was happy go lucky, but much like Sirius he was way to sensitive for his own good, Like father like son.

Remus looked at Harry and said quietly “is there anything you want to say son” he said softly. Harry for his part said in a whisper that you could barely hear “my feeling were hurt so bad and then she just walked out like she had won and didn’t even give me a glance back” he said then put his face back into his papa’s chest and cried out all his frustrations and sadness.

Remus looked at Hermione “what made you say that in the first-place young lady” he asked her. She looked up “I had been talking to Daphne and Pansy that morning and they were joking about how they fight with their siblings all the time” she said. “they kept on and asked me how many fights do me and Harry get into being that he is 2 months older than me” she said softly.

Remus had an idea of what was coming, and he held onto Sirius’s shoulders to keep him down or try to. “I got mad when they made fun of me for being a scared little girl and I said I’m not scared watch” she whispered. Remus knew he was right when Sirius tried to get up but with Harry holding onto him tight and crying and Remus holding him down, he could not.

Remus looked at Hermione and shook his head “Just because your friends have a horrible relationship with their siblings doesn’t mean you have to” he said. “Your papa has a great relationship with his brother” he said.

Sirius picked up Harry and looked at Hermione “I am disappointed in you, and I hate to say that but I am. You decided to hurt him because your friends are mean to their siblings” he said. “You will not be allowed to hang out with your friends for 2 months, and I will be talking to their parents. You have to start having your own voice and not allowing others to decide how you act” he said.

He then told Remus he was going to take Harry to his room because he cried himself to sleep. Remus nodded his head and watched them leave and turned his head back to Hermione. He saw that she had tears in her eyes “what you did was wrong you know that, and we are being nice about it” he said softly.

He went to her and bent down hand lifted her chin “what your papa said was right you can’t allow your friends to dictate who you are Hermione” he said softly. He wiped away her tears “use this time to think about what you did and actually think about it rather then going about your life like you were ok” he asked her. She nodded her head and got up to walk to her room.

Remus walked behind her and watched her go into her room and shut the door quietly. He saw Sirius step out and walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck and just cuddled up to him. Life was hard with two kids but no the other part it could be great he would not trade his life for anything in the world. 

When Harry turned 11 it was time to go to Gringotts to get the inheritance test this was the moment that Sirius had been nervous for. He knew that he would have to explain somethings to Harry. He knew that Lucius and Draco would be there, Hermione wanted to come but she was to remain with Narcissa.

Sirius and Remus both took a hold of Harry and the used the floo directly into the meeting room. Standing there was Lucius and Draco, he greeted both and they sat down waiting on the Potter and Black managers to come in.

When they came in, they greeted them and brought out a dagger and a sheet of paper and sat it on the desk. “First what we will do is have Harry cut is finger with the dagger. We will then take a bit and put it in the vial and then put it on these two sheets of paper and then hand them to you” the goblin said.

Sirius nodded his head and asked “will there be everything on there” the goblin turned his head and looked at the man. “Lord Black no there will only be a limited number of things because some things are not meant to be known. As you know magic sometimes has a mind of its own” the goblin told Sirius.

The nodded their head and watched the goblin give the dagger to Harry and he watched his son prick his finger and saw him put a couple of drops of blood into a vial. The goblin then took the vial and emptied it on to the paper and then handed the paper to Sirius.

_Harrison James Potter Black_

_Age: 11_

_Biological Father: Sirius Orion Black_

_Biological Mother: Lily Amelia Evans Potter (Deceased)_

_Adopted Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)_

_Adopted Father: Remus John Lupin Black_

_Inheritance_

_Black_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Gryffindor_

_Merlin_

_Morgana_

_Riddle_

Sirius looked at the paper and saw the names he knew he did not want to see but he knew he would see being he was related to them. “I want to see it to papa please” Harry asked his father. “We will tell you when we get home ok son” Sirius said as he squeezed his son’s shoulders. Harry knew there was something they were not telling him, but he would wait because he knew his papa would never lie or keep anything from him.

When they got home the four people went into the living room where Narcissa and Hermione were. When they got there Harry asked to see the paper Sirius asked him to sit down and listen first. Harry sat down in his father’s lap because he just knew something serious was about to be said. “Son you need to know somethings before you read this ok, and you need to know things after you read this, promise me to listen both times” he asked his son. Harry nodded his head looking right at his father and no one else.

“When your mom came to me and asked me to help her and James I said yes of course as you know. I pulled Lily aside and told her something though that might change her mind and it didn’t” he said softly. He looked at his son “I told her that the baby would be powerful because of my family” he said softly. He smiled and said how she was ok with it and then you came, he showed him the paper.

Harry was shocked at what he saw the one name he saw “but papa how can we be related to these people and why is it important” he asked is father. “Merlin was secretly married to Morgana and they had a kid, they gave the kid the last name Black so no one would know that he was their kid” he said as he looked at his son.

The forgot everyone was there and did not hear the gasps that came out of everyone’s mouth at hearing that. “Their son is our relative he was the one to start our family, because you come from the first witch and wizard that makes you more powerful” he said sadly. He looked at Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“Because James adopted you, you became a Potter you also became a descendent of Godric Gryffindor” he said softly. “Some people will want the power you hold son and will do anything to try and take it from you” he told his son. Harry looked at his father scared because he did not understand anything about power because to him, he was just Harry.

When Harry found out about this, he wanted to know what this meant for him and his papa just said that it meant that he was powerful. His father told him he could do what he wanted in life; nothing was set it stone. Harry wanted to make his parents proud and he wanted to be a great wizard like his fathers. He decided then and there to try hard to be the best and to show the world how powerful he is, but also to show that power does not equate evil.

More time went by and before everyone knew it Harry and Hermione where 17 years old ending their 11th grade year. Harry followed in his Uncle Regulus’s footsteps and went to Slytherin with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, she was still best friends with Pansy and Daphne who were in Slytherin.

They had made other friends of course but the only ones who mattered was those, the ones from childhood. Hermione had dated her fair share of boys but never quite sticking with one person. Harry was single no one ever quite caught his eye; it was always him and Draco against the world.

Remus would bring them to school every morning up until last year when they each got their license to apparate. Their Headmaster Flitwick would always say that each kid was vastly different. Hermione was a good student, but she liked hanging with her friends and dating boys more then anything. Harry loved to study and was always making good grades, but he was always also getting into mischief with his friends.

The biggest change was Dumbledore, he had made himself known to Harry, but because Sirius had told him to use your best judgment. Harry politely told Dumbledore to leave him alone and went to class. Harry did not fully understand who Dumbledore Sirius and Remus was going to tell him this summer because the figured it was time to tell him more.

Sirius and Remus went to Gringotts and got the information they needed, they were so glad that James and Lily decided to get the evidence they needed. It was not enough but just enough for Harry to know to stay away from Dumbledore and that was all they wanted.

They had decided that in a couple of days when Harry and Hermione got out of school, they would sit Harry down and explain to him what they knew. They did not know everything but that was something that he had to figure out on his own. They would be there with him every step of the way.


End file.
